Never Forever
by Cupid's ichor
Summary: AllenxRinali. Rinali wishes that everything was as constant as the sky. Oneshot. Citrus warning.


Never forever  
Cupid's Ichor  
Light M, nothing too explicit

A/N: I've been thinking 'lemon' for a while and this is as close as I got. I hate the title, it's just blah.  
AllenxRinali.

----

They hadn't had a chance to talk since the Ark. It was just a frantic escape through the perpetual night. They ran for the familiarity of the stone bridge where they had saw their group last. It was only her and him, the two exceptions, the youngest of the exorcists, and the ones who once again were spared from and exorcist's fate.

_They're not here_

She had heard him whisper forlornly. She almost wanted to cry, not because of the truth, but because he had said it, he had whispered it. Rinali didn't want to see that same look that everyone else had had, she didn't want to see his fear or desperation.

Her steps were hushed and she took his attention quickly.

_Allen-kun we're the only ones._

And there it was, that frantic look she had never seen in his eyes before. It was only for a second, but it was there.

_No, we probably just missed them. _

Rinali had smiled then, pleased with the impact his words had on her. Allen had smiled in return, just because she seemed to believe in him. So when she kissed him with all the passion she possessed and as much feeling as she could muster, Allen was taken back.

_Rin_

She placed a finger over his lips for silence. If he talked she would have to explain in so many words how she felt like this was the last moment to live. To which Allen would protest wholeheartedly. It was too much. And so she decided for herself that she was tired of this constant feeling of utter dread, fear, and anxiety. There had to be something else besides these feelings. She was a teenage girl after all, there had to be more to this life.

She wanted more.

Rinali leaned in with a softer approach and kissed him again as if it was her last opportunity to do so. He responded with a teenage awkwardness which only disappeared with practice and development. They fumbled but she was able to relax his jaw and lure out his timid tongue. Allen's muffled groans vibrated through her making her shiver, instinctively she sought to pursue further. Her hands ran cautiously over his jacket, over his heart, and he leaned further back into the wall. When she straddled him he twitched in a newfound awkwardness.

_Rinali._

Her name was stiff in his mouth and she looked into his cursed eyes and pleaded.

_Touch me._

Some where beneath his inexperienced mind he was able to understand what she wanted. In slow deliberate steps his hands grazed up her legs to her hips. He watched as she purred gently with closed eyes. Every part of her tingled and when his movements stopped she opened her eyes to find him staring intently at her face. This time he leaned in a kissed her, softly and without rush. His hands continued sweeping pieces of her bare flesh until she was panting. There was sensation running down her legs, shoulders, chest, and certain untouched areas within her. His act was too slow, and although his innocence was endearing she wanted more. Frustrated she un-zippered his long black coat and fumbled with the bow he had tied around his neck. She nuzzled his exposed neck and placed her hands on targeted places on under his shirt as if to show with equal ferocity what his ministrations were doing to her. Rinali felt his muscles tense with her soft touches and the vibrations in his throat were driving her mad.

Breaking off a kiss she took his left hand and guided him to the rest of her. He unbuckled her belt and slid the black cloth from her chest down to her waist. She was a bit peeved as it was a one piece tube top and bottoms. Ungracefully she dragged the garment down from her waist down her legs and off completely. She scooted in closer to him to notice how pink his cheeks were and suddenly his arms were at his sides.

_Rinali_

She was beautiful he had wanted to say

_No talking._

They were wasting time.

He looked at her with hazy half-lidded eyes and kissed her neck getting used to her leaning completely into him. When his hands started to wander again, under her breasts, teasingly over awakened nerves, she moaned her breath hot in his ear. He shushed her, enjoying the sensations of her flesh under his fingertips.

When Rinali finally went for his belt he let her. Another zipper was lowered and Allen moaned softly, finding Rinali's hands madding as she teased his newly exposed flesh. When she slid closer he watched as she aligned herself and for the moment he had to look up to keep her gaze with his. When she came back down to his level he had lost any coherent thought and simply held her in place.

From Rinali's point of view Allen's eyes looked like a haze of silver. For the moment she wished his placid, cloudy look would stay forever. His eyes gave her the assurance of the moon, secure in its place as it prevented the sky from falling. Allen's arms felt tight around her hips and she watched as the sweat trickled down their bodies, sparking like stars on heated flesh.

She didn't want forever to end but when she finally gave up trying to contain it she fell blissfully back to Earth. And he was still there to hold her.

----

"She's moving."

"Rinali?"

"Quick hold him back."

When Rinali's eyes opened there was a great cheer in the background blended with sounds of a struggle. Her eyes were blurry but she could make out the rest of the exorcists and scientists that were gathered in her room. She found Allen immediately in a white glow and motioned for him to come closer. Komui almost had a heart attack.

She felt like crying, out of happiness, out of disappointment. Rinali discovered from Allen, the extent of her injures and how she was in a coma for a week. Her voice felt terribly raspy and heavy in her throat.

_Just a dream_

"We made it Rinali."

Allen was on the brink of tears when she touched his face. He had rambled earlier about how everyone was injured but alive and somehow, even through he didn't say so, she knew it was all thanks to him. His hope; like the moon that kept the stars in line.

_No talking_

She leaned up and kissed him. In front of her Komui and the rest of the science department holding her brother back; in front of the current bookman and the future bookman; in front of Kanda and Miranda and Krowly and everyone else packed into the small stuffy room.

Rinali couldn't make forever last, but for the life of her she would try.

----


End file.
